Whispers In The Night
by AvatarKatara38
Summary: Oneshot. Katara reflects about the events that unfolded in the Crystal Catacombs as they are leaving Ba Sing Se. Told from Katara's POV.


**Disclaimer:** We all should know by now who owns Avatar!

This is the first time I've done a story like this, or used this format, so please, go easy!

* * *

_**Whispers In The Night**_

It was flawless. Precise. Perfectly calculated. At least, that's how I feel as I sit here, the twelve-year-old Avatar cradled in my arms. Azula's lightening attack hit its target, dead-on. I can see the ominious walls of Ba Sing Se continuing to disappear off into the distance. The city's inhabitants have no idea what type of torture they have just been sentenced to.

Torture. That word fit perfectly into our predicament. All of those people, hundreds of thousands of them, were in grave danger. They were under Azula's rule now. Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, sister of Prince Zuko. Zuko, that name brings so much anger and pain in side of me. Had I really offered my sacred water to heal his scar? The same water that had saved the child in my arms?

Zuko was just like his sister, and every other member of the royal family, a blood thirsty killer. They didn't care what happened to anyone besides themselves. They did whatever it took to get what they wanted, even if the cost was innocent lives.

The entire population of Ba Sing Se had been dependent on the two kids fighting the Fire Nation siblings in the crystal catacombs, deep beneath the city. Their fate had rested in the victory of a fourteen-year-old waterbender, and the twelve-year-old Avatar, even if they didn't know it. But, we had failed. Now, the ruthless Fire Nation prodigy ruled the impenatrable city, her traitoress brother beside her.

At the thought of Azula, my temper seethes. Azula was no older than I am, but she would not hesitate to kill, not even the world's last hope. Aang. My bleary eyes rest on the still form of the boy nestled next to me, the only sign of life is his shallow breathing. I feel my eyes fill with tears again as my thoughts drift back to the battle.

"I almost lost him." I whispered to myself. If Aang and Iroh hadn't busted in when they did, I would've ended up using the oasis water on Zuko, and not Aang. Aang would be dead now, and so would be any hope that remained. And it would be my fault.

The battle seems like a horrible nightmare, but I know it was real. It seems like a lifetime ago, and by the faces of my weary companions, one would think so too. But it wasn't. It had only been hours ago, but they seem to stretch like an eternity.

I remember when we first came to Ba Sing Se, and feeling the negative karma everywhere. It was a city built upon lies and deceit. A place Azula really should be proud of. Nothing good ever really happened to us there.

Then, in the Crystal Catacombs, the battle that unfolded will be imprinted in my mind forever. When the battle started, we were evenly matched, and it seemed that the scale would actually tip in our favor for once. But, nothing good ever happens in Ba Sing Se. Hundreds of Dai Li surrounded us, eliminating any chance of escape, and possibly victory.

Then I saw it. The light from within Aang's crystal shelter shown through to me like a beacon of hope. He had mastered the Avatar State. As he rose into the air, i though everything would be alright. We had hope again. But, I was wrong.

The flash crackled sickeningly through the stuffy air. I could only watch in pure horror as I saw my best friend writher in unexplainable pain. When the lightening disappeared, I could see Azula standing to the side, smiling at her accomplishment.

I had no time to think, my body thrusted forwards, creating a large wave taking out the Dai Li agents and Zuko, allowing me to catch Aang before he hit the ground.

As I sat in front of the shelter where Aang had renewed my hope moments before, I find myself frozen in place. As I held him in my arms, I felt the same thing I did when my mother died. Nothing. I was aware of Azula and Zuko approaching, but I was powerless to stop them. I was defenseless. As much as logic dictated for me to just leave his body behind, I refused. I found myself not caring.

Then Iroh jumped in front of me, placing himself between Aang and I, and the advancing siblings. He told me to run, and my legs obeyed. I somehow found new energy, lifting myself and Aang to safety.

Only when I was atop Appa, five sets of eyes on me, did I remember the oasis water. i pulled it out quickly, honestly having no idea what it did. I gently pulled Aang towards me, his head limply falling into the crrok of my arm.

I watch in anticipation, as does everyone else, as the water illuminates the wound, before vanishing and the wound unhealed. It failed. I couldn't hold back any longer. Clutching his body close, I cry.

As my tears left my eyes, a miracle happens. I hear a groan, and realize that Aang was indeed alive! I hold him at arms length to stare into his gray eyes, and he manages a weak smile. I then pull him into a hug that I never want to release.

So now, as I look back at the last Earth Kingdom stronghold, the Earth King's words echoing through my head, I feel a bit ashamed. Ashamed that I let any of this happen. But then a slight movement next to me let's me know that it's not over. I look out at the dark sky, and know. All hope is not lost.

* * *

A/N: Just a quick oneshot that I needed to get out of my head! I was watching this episode, and I figured this would be kind of Katara's thinking after the events in Ba Sing Se, so I needed to get them out.

I had said, to those of you who are reading my other story, that I needed help with a story idea I am thinking about. If anybody would like to help me out, or just wants to hear it, just let me know. Just fair warning, it happened in a dream, so it's a bit confusing. I'll need to work the kinks out of it! ; )


End file.
